The present invention relates to the measurement of the force of gravity and more particularly pertains to an apparatus for the continuous measurement of gravity over the surfaces of the oceans as a ship moves over these regions.
In the field of gravity anomaly measurement, it has been the general practise to employ specifically designed equipment such as the LaCoste-Romberg gravity meter. Such equipment is both expensive and delicate, requiring special handling in addition to highly skilled operators. The present invention obviates these deficiencies in that it incorporates various navigational apparatus presently aboard vessels.